una triste historia feliz
by skellingthon
Summary: es una autobiografia pero la converti en un fict de gravitation por respeto a las personas
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo

Respetare cada personaje del anime y lo adaptare a mi historia creo que esta demás decir que shindou suichi seré yo obviamente

Todo comienza en la preparatoria donde suichi estudiaba era la hora de salida y suichi se encontró con su amigo hiro –hola hiro- dijo suichi con su sonrisa tan peculiar

-hola –contesto el chico de pelo rojo

- a donde iremos hoy a pasear y recuerdas que dia es mañana?-pregunto el chico de pelo rosa

-mmm… pues iremos al estudio ya que sakano nos necesita alla y mañana es sábado no?- dijo hiro subiéndose a su moto

-no tonto mañana es mi cumpleaños y lo celebraremos a lo grande por que cumplo 15 años –dijo el pelirosado

-si claro seguramente haremos lo de todos los años no? Tocaremos en algún bar y te embriagaras- dijo hiro

-exactamente!-finalizo suichi antes de subir ala moto de hiro

Esa misma noche después de que bad luck tocara en aquel bar se encontraron con sus amigos de nittle grasper y fue cuando suichi lo vio por primera ves

Era alto apuesto su pelo rubio y sus ojos color verdes eran irresistibles

Pero suichi empezó a preguntarse que era lo que sentía no podía sentir algo asi por un chico no era lo correcto pero no podía negarle a su corazón lo que sentía asi que se acerco a el y le hablo

Emm… hola- dijo apenado el chico de pelo rosa con la cara como un jitomate

Hola – respondió fríamente el chico

Me viste cantar?-pregunto el chico con la cara aun mas roja(si es que era posible)

Mmm creo qe si- volvió a responder fríamente

Y que te pareció?- pregunto suichi con voz casi inaudible

Mmm no estuvo mal pero me tengo que ir- finalizo el chico rubio

Y antes de que yuki abandonara el bar suichi lo alzanzo del hombro

Te volveré a ver?- pregunto shiundou

Ve a verme mañana a mi trabajo y platiquemos- le dijo el chico rubio

ok ahi te vere mañana - finalizo el chico muy entusiasmado

cuando yuki dejo el bar shindou suichi se sento en una silla y aun tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

te gusto verdad- dijo hiro

tal ves no lo se aun pero es un hombre- respondio suichi

y eso que importa lo que importa es el amor asi qe si lo quieres haselo saber

.......

al dia siguiente suichi fue a ver a yuki a su trabajo en una pequeña tienda de ropa junto a el estaba un chico de la misma altura de yuki con el pelo color negro con un mechon rojo pero suichi no le dio importancia

_se ve tan hermoso hoy le dire lo que siento por el si - _penso suichi

hola que bueno que viniste - saludo yuki

hola- respondio suichi- tengo que decirte algo

si espera qiero presentarte a erick - interrumpio yuki- el es mi novio

_novio no puede ser no puedo creer lo tonto que fui debi saber que tenia novio bueno me conformare con qe sea mi amigo _


	2. la nueva cancion

La nueva cancion

Esa misma noche que suichi descubrió que yuki tenia pareja dedicio dejarse caer en los reconfortantes brazos del alcohol dulce y delicioso alcohol y se puso a pensar

_Y que que el tenga novio yo soy un gran cantante algún dia sere muy famoso_

_Y que encontrare otro mejor que el es mas escribiré una canción en este momento para desahogarme_

_Y descubri que no eras lo que yo quería igual sigo teniendo mi fama y a mis amigos_

_La verdad nunca me interesaste solo te quería por algunos momentos_

_Siempre supe que no eras el que yo lo buscaba _

_Al fin y a cabo no buscaba amor solo buscaba un poco de sexo barato _

_Y descubri que hay alguien mas que tiene mis sentimientos_

_Es mi pareja especial con la que siempre podre contar _

_Y tengo mi música que me hara feliz por mucho tiempo_

_Yo se que me deseas aunque lo quieras ocultar_

_Y que mas da la vida sigue adelante no me dejare vencer_

_Por alguien que no me entrego su querer_

_Siempre habrá alguien mas_

_Que me haga feliz y no me haga derramar las lagrimas_

En esos momentos suichi vio a alguien de pelo rojo acercarse a el antes de quedar inconciente por tanto alcohol

Al dia siguiente suichi despertó en un lugar conosido era la habitación de hiro

_Pero que diablos paso anoche- _pensó suichi

Después de bañarse bajo al comedor y saludo a hiro

Buenos días hiro. Podrías decirme que paso anoche- pregunto el chico de pelo rosa

Buenos días bello durmiente- contesto su amigo- pues veras después de la decepcion que tuviste con yuki te fuiste al bar y empezaste a tomar de todo lo que había acabaste con todas las botellas y te desmallaste.

Enserio hice eso?- pregunto asombrado el pelirosado.

Si y al llegar a mi casa vomitaste la entrada y dijiste "no hay problema se quitara para mañana y si no pues lo limpias" – dijo el chico de pelo rojo con una cara parecida a esta ¬¬'

Gome- dijo suichi

Si no te preocupes ya lo limpie respondió- hiro

Y entonces que haremos el dia de hoy mmm… pues hay una nueva canción que deberíamos practicar

Esta bien ire a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa y te vere en la tarde para ensayarla

Esa misma tarde cuando suichi iva al estudio para empezar a ensayar la nueva canción

Paso enfrente del lugar donde trabajaba yuki y lo vio pero ahora el estaba solo igual no le dio importancia a suichi ya iva pasando de largo pero escucho una voz que decia

Hey suichi- le llamo yuki desde el interior del local

_Ahora que es lo que querra- _pensó suichi y se acerco a yuki

Sabes no tengo tiempo ahora voy para el estudio a ensayar con hiro y suguru –dijo fríamente suichi

Es que quería decirte que a pesar de tener novio me gustas –dijo yuki en un tono con el cual no se diferenciaba si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad


End file.
